


Plug And Play

by MusicLover6661



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover6661/pseuds/MusicLover6661





	Plug And Play

It was summer, the sun high up in the sky as I laid down in the chair getting as much sun as I could handle. Steve was running around trying to keep the party under control, Dustin was making it his mission to put Steve in an early grave. It was cute though, watching him with everyone else when he was just trying to relax, which actually meant get my bathing suit off in his bedroom. I told him he could wait until after the pool party when everyone went home. Plus this was the first time we were going to be alone in a while. His parents had wanted to watch him walk across the stage at graduation, and so they had stayed behind for a couple extra days. Limiting any time we normally had alone together, and with the party never leaving him alone I was left to my own devices. So knowing I was going to get him all to myself once the kids left was a god send.

“Pizza's here guys!” Steve's voice rang throughout the house and into the backyard, everyone pulling out of the pool to run over to their towels. Steve had made it very clear he wasn't allowing anyone to turn his house into a pool.  
“You coming in Y/N?” Mike was standing by Jane who had wrapped her towel around herself.  
“In a few minutes, I'm enjoying the relaxation for now” I smiled at Jane as they both ran inside, Hopper had asked me to keep an eye on her for him while he was away at work. And I was doing just that for him.

Steve walked out with two plates, an eyebrow raised in suspicion once he noticed I hadn't moved an inch from my spot.

“The sun feels nice, I just wanted to relax” I said softly, reaching for the plate once he sat down in his own chair.  
“Eat some pizza first, then we can relax some more” Steve took a bite out of his slice and laid back in the seat, resting his plate down on his lap.  
“If your shorts don't rip anytime soon” I took another bite as Steve glanced over at me, scooting the plate down a little farther.  
“You're in a bikini, and I'm supposed to think only pure thoughts?” He asked incredulous, I nodded with a smile. He had been teasing me the entire week, so I decided to wear the smallest bathing suit I had to tease him even more.  
“It was the only one I could find” I was playing dumb and Steve knew.

Soon everyone else was back outside, their faces covered in remnants of pizza. Nancy walked over with Jonathan tailing behind her. He seemed more nervous to be here than Nancy did.

“Hey guys, there's pizza if you're hungry” Steve held up his half eaten slice for emphasis. Jonathan nodded and glanced over at Nancy.  
“I'll have some in a little bit, we just ate. I can't believe we're all gonna be college students soon” Nancy smiled and wrapped her arm around Jonathan's excitedly.  
“It's about damn time, it felt like high school was going on forever” Steve muttered finishing the rest of the slice.  
“That's because you got too cocky and your grades starting slipping” I nodded my head at him and finished my first slice.

Nancy laughed and shook her head walking over to the pool to talk to Mike. I knew about the relationship between her and Steve, and even though I wanted to know more about it I didn't ask. If Steve wanted to tell me he would. He had asked me about my past relationships, which weren't very many if I was being honest. Billy had tried getting me to agree to a date when he first arrived, but I had to decline him. Which he, much to my surprise took very well. We became very close friends though, he had a sort of grudge against Steve that I never understood. Once Steve and I got together it was almost game over. He didn't talk to me for over two weeks, and when he did his words were clipped and harsh. I didn't want to break up with Steve just to appease him either, he needed to understand that not every woman wanted to get into his pants. It took almost two months for him to relax and start really hanging out with me again. After that things were fine, he respected that I was dating Steve even if he wasn't a fan of him.

“I love you” I looked over at Steve and smiled, he was everything I could ask for and more.  
“I love you too Y/N” He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, his skin was turning a slight pink.  
“You're gonna get burnt, go take a dip in the pool” I said laying my head back against the seat.  
“Maybe I will” His voice had an edge to it, either an uninvited guest showed up or he wasn't happy with his slight sunburn.

I pushed the sunglasses up onto my head and looked over at him, he was looking at me. Well down at me more like it, his hands on his hips and a smirk on his lips. I set down my plate and looked up at him more, before I could react he picked me up out of the chair and jumped into the pool. I clung onto him as tight as I could, holding my breath and waiting for us to surface before I slapped him. Everyone was laughing the moment we broke the surface. Mike was almost bent over entirely from laughing. I glared at Steve and swam over to the edge of the pool, even though I was trying to be mad I couldn't be.

“I'm using your shampoo tonight to wash the chlorine out” I crossed my arms and pouted as Steve swam towards me, his arms wrapping around my waist in a hug. I knew Steve was an absolute freak about his hair, and his hair products.  
“Don't use all of it, I can't get to the store this weekend to buy anymore” I raised an eyebrow at that, what in the world did he mean?  
“Can't get to the store?” Before the question was completely out of my mouth I realized what Steve was talking about. He hadn't planned on leaving any time soon.

I blushed a deep crimson and hid my face behind my hands. That was the last thing on my mind with everyone else around. Then again, Steve could be less than subtle when talking about sex. He didn't care if anyone heard him, unless it was the kids of course. He had talked about our sex life around Billy who nearly beat his face in again. I personally think he did it just to get a rise out of Billy.

“Hey! Lovebirds!” Lucas broke me out of my embarrassed ranting at myself.   
“What now?” Steve muttered as he pulled himself out of the pool. The water dripping down his chest and stomach, I wanted nothing more  
“It's getting late, so we were all gonna head over to Will's house” Lucas had his towel wrapped around his shoulders, rocking back and forth on his feet.  
“That's fine, did you guys need a ride or?” He turned towards his house, ready to grab his keys if need be.  
“Nah, we're gonna ride our bikes over. Thanks for inviting us to the party though” The party said there goodbyes before heading out. Nancy and Jonathan followed suit quickly behind them. 

The backyard was quiet, not a soul in sight save for Steve and I. The sun was beginning to set, the skies were strewn with purples, oranges, and a faint hint of blue. I smiled and pulled myself out of the pool, the water felt cold running down my legs. Steve's hair was flattened to his head from the pool, I wanted to over and run my fingers through it. He never told anyone how much he loved his hair being pulled, or played with while we relaxed together on the couch. 

“Now that we're alone, what does little miss Y/L/N want to do?” Steve asked as he stepped closer, I could feel the blush from earlier still on my cheeks.  
“I mean we could go inside and watch a movie, or I could go and take a shower” I knew Steve was desperate to get me inside and into bed. He had been thinking about it the entire day.  
“How about a shower? Get rid of the chlorine on our skin?” Steve said heading inside, he knew I was going to follow.

I smirked and followed him inside, wrapping my arms around his waist as he stopped in the kitchen. He rubbed his fingers along my forearms and smiled, I could tell from the bulge in his swimtrunks that he was still hard. I slipped my fingers under the waistband and giggled at the strangled gasp he let out, he hadn't expected me to get so dirty so fast.

“Y/N, baby” He gasped as I ran my fingers along his cock, the skin felt hot to the touch.  
“I never said I was innocent” I pulled my hands away from him and headed up to the shower, leaving him confused and harder than he had been before.

Before I was able to untie my bikini top his hands were on me, kissing every inch of skin he could reach with his lips. Moaning softly in my ear as I pulled the top off, pulling the strings to my bottoms before tossing them aside. I bit my lip and reached my hands back, gripping his hair as he sucked on the tender part of my neck. He let out a low groan and pressed his hips against my ass, I could feel his erection through the material.

“Steve” I whispered pulling harder on his hair, I needed him to touch me, to do anything.  
“Yes baby girl?” He said kissing down to my shoulder, his fingers pinching my nipples.  
“Touch me, please” I could feel my legs shaking, my body was begging for his touch everywhere.  
“Only because you asked so nicely” He stepped away from my body and turned on the shower, steam poured out from the glass doors as he pushed off his swimtrunks and pulled me into his arms.

I slammed my lips against his in a harsh kiss, slamming him against the wall as our tongues battled for dominance. Steve's hands roamed every inch of skin he could reach, kneading my ass in his hands as he hissed in a breath. I grabbed his wrist and pulled it around to my stomach, sliding it down slowly so that his finger was pressing against my clit. He took that as his cue to start his excruciatingly long foreplay. When Steve wanted to get me off more than once he took his time, using his tongue, his fingers, whatever he could use.

I gasped softly and held my hand on his cock, the head coated in a thin layer of precum. He threw his head back against the shower wall and moaned, slipping a finger into my core as he used his thumb to rub my clit.

“Fuck!” I gripped his wrist with my free hand and started to rub the hand that was holding his cock slowly. If he wanted to play dirty we were gonna play dirty.  
“Y/N, if you keep jerking me like that I'm not gonna last” His voice was low, gravely as he slid another finger into my core, curling them and pressing up higher.  
“Oh sh-shit!” My orgasm was beginning to creep up on me  
“Yeah, cum for daddy” He kissed my cheek and down to my neck, pressing his thumb harder to my clit.

A wave of intense pleasure washed over me, my vision covered entirely in white as I came on his fingers. I hadn't even noticed I stopped jerking him off until he kissed me, his lips hungrily attacking my own. I pulled my hand away and wrapped my arms around his neck. He backed us up until we were under the spray of the shower. The water washing away whatever chlorine had stuck to our skin and hair down the drain. Steve pulled back to catch his breath, his lips red and swollen from the kissing. I couldn't stop looking at him, he was my dream man and I was damned if I was going to let go of him.

Steve's Point Of View

I watched her sleep, her chest rising and falling slowly. The pale sheets were barely covering her skin, she had fallen asleep almost immediately after the sex we had. Granted I normally followed suit, but I couldn't find myself getting tired like normal. Was it the nerves I was feeling from earlier in the day? Or was it the one thing that had been burning a hole in my dresser drawer for the last month? I wasn't able to delve too deep into my thoughts before a loud knock pulled me back to reality. Who in the world would be at my house this late at night? I stood up and pulled on a pair of sweatpants before running down to the front door.

“I'm coming! Give me a sec!” As soon as I pulled open the door though I regretted it, Billy Hargrove was staring back at me, his signature scowl prominent on his face.  
“Hey Harrington, is Max here?” I raised an eyebrow, since when did he care about Max's whereabouts so much?  
“No, she went over to the Byer's at like six” It could've been earlier, I hadn't really paid attention to the time too much.  
“Little shit, I told her I was going to pick her up here” He grumbled and sighed, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket.  
“I can call and have them bring her back here if you want, I don't think they'd mind” Normally I'd want nothing to do with Billy, he was an asshole to everyone for no reason at all.  
“If you could” He looked around as if he was waiting for someone else.  
“Come inside and have a seat, Y/N's asleep upstairs so try and be quiet” His expression changed from one of annoyance to one of anger. I was afraid of this.

He wrinkled his nose and walked inside, heading over to the kitchen while I called up Joyce, asking her to bring Max by as soon as she could. She would bring her by in the next fifteen minutes, enough time for Billy to drill me about Y/N and why we were together. He had been doing it behind her back from the moment we got together, and although I wanted to tell her. She didn't need to worry about me anymore than she was.

“Why did you choose her?” His voice was quiet, as if he was talking to himself rather than me.  
“I love her, have for a while but I didn't have the balls to ask her out until I found out that my relationship before her was bullshit. She's everything I could ever want and more” I thought back to the way she moaned my name, her back arched as her nails dug into my shoulders.  
“She told me how afraid she was, that she wasn't going to be good enough for you. She cried in my car constantly and I told her just to trust you as much as I didn't want to” Hearing that she cried over me broke my heart, I didn't want her to doubt our relationship.  
“I've done everything I can to show her I love her, and if I ever hurt her I give you permission to kick my ass” I knew that was a deathwish, Billy would murder me if he knew he could get away with it.  
“Shut the fuck up” Billy growled out, his hands clenched into tight fists.

I opened my mouth to tell him off, that I was being a fine boyfriend and he didn't need to worry about us anymore, until the sound of the doorbell caught us both off guard. Max opened the door and ran over, Joyce followed slowly behind her.

“You told me to pick you up here you little shit” Billy was annoyed, everything about him screamed it.  
“I lost track of time, sorry” Max rolled her eyes and thanked Joyce for the ride.

I stayed by the door watching everyone leave, I looked over at the clock and frowned, it was almost two in the morning. Hopefully I could sneak back into bed without Y/N noticing that I had left. After the door was shut and locked I tiptoed up the stairs, the floors creaking softly underneath my feet. Pushing the door open gently I sighed with relief, she was still curled up underneath the sheet. I smiled and kicked off my sweats before crawling back into the bed with her. She shifted slightly before rolling over and cuddling into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and let myself slowly fall asleep. 

I awoke to the sounds of Y/N snoring ever so softly, I knew if I didn't grab the ring I'd chicken out and never go through with it. I stood up slowly and reached into the drawer, pulling out the velvet box. Y/N propped herself up, rubbing her eyes as she yawned deeply. It was now or never.

Y/N's Point Of View

I noticed Steve looked panicked when I rolled over to face him, his hands were shaking as he grabbed onto my hand.

“Y/N, I want you to know that you have been one of the best things to happen to me. I know that I can't picture spending my days without you. Even though we grew apart for a little while you were always on my mind and still are. I love you more and more each day, what I'm trying to say is. Will you marry me?” He took a small velvet box from underneath the blanket and opened it. The ring was stunning, three small diamonds on a silver band.  
“Oh Steve, yes I will absolutely marry you!” I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. He smiled into the kiss and held his arms around my waist.

He slid the ring onto my finger, his lips pulled into a smile so wide I thought his face would crack. I was sure my face looked the exact same way.

“So, Mr. Harrington what do we have planned for today?” I traced my fingers along his chest, watching the ring shine in the bright light.  
“It's all up to you Mrs. Harrington” I couldn't help but smile at that, I was going to be his wife!  
“Why don't we play that game from last night, what'd you call it again? Plug and Play?” I asked with a giggle.

The weekend was surely one to be remembered.


End file.
